Falsetto
by Lesca Illuminati
Summary: Weiss is over...lives are scattered....and one has ended?


Falsetto

By Lesca Illuminati

***

Disclaimer: I own nothing all belongs to Project Weiss and Koyasu Takehito. However, I do own the poetic bit.

***

Unspoken words lighten

The candled path ahead

Watch as the road may dimly brighten

Truth lies with the undead

***

Prologue

Green hues had faded from the trees, leaving behind a new palette of burgundy, gold, and ginger. Small flakes cascaded from a muted sky landing on the roads and sidewalks. It was too early for any real snow fall but, the weather seemed to have an odd sense of humor.

The weather hadn't distracted me; I knew where we were going. I don't know which would be more obvious, the sober atmosphere or the uncomforting silence. Still it hadn't dawned on me _**why **_we were going. Everything was so nonsensical; my brother would not have died from something so dense…a medication overdose!?

I don't think so! If I knew my brother…no rather if I know anything about him he wasn't careless or dimwitted he would have died justly. Still there are too many holes in the plot of his life I have found myself left to fill, some of which were pretty far fetched. I could work up the courage again and ask what really happened. However, these three strange grown men would probably exaggerate the same story.

Of how he worked full-time in the floral shop and took up odd jobs to pay for my hospital bills. Daring to ask, what kind of odd jobs..they would simply blow me off with; dry walling, roofing, plumbing, cleaning out the wears….Excuses! Lies! Every single one of them was a fabricated version of reality. I wanted and want just the plain and simple truth. I can't really explain why I felt this way, it could have my little sister complex. But, I knew something was very off.

People are born and die everyday. Why would his life be any different than that of general scheme of the world? But, his life…no our life was so much more complex…wasn't it…? He's not…why…how could…

It finally hit and hit hard….I tried to hide it by burying my face in my hands and hide my eyes in the dark vale of my own hair. I could feel a gaze shift in my direction.

"..Ah, hey…Aya-chan…? He spoke soft and slowly

I couldn't find the words…_**just leave me alone…**_I thought to myself.

He placed a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently, "Well, I am not really good at these things…but, I just want you to know he was—"

The words came flooding into my mind as I snapped my violet eyes to his green and now found myself shouting, "HE WAS!!!? YOU MEAN HE IS….YOU HA-AVE NO CLUE OF WHAT…." I lost all context of whatever I was going to say as the tears came streaming down my face.

Within that moment he wrapped his arms around me; all I could do now was cry…just cry. I couldn't live with the denial and in a desperate cry I asked again, "Why wont you tell me!? I am his sister…forsake the secrets! What really…happened!? Won't you allow me just a little closure!?"

I could feel my hands rounding to fists. Pounding them into him….he took it without question. It was as though I could feel the empathy radiating off of him. The brunette pulled me away gently and looked at the others. The other passengers were quick to respond as if their response had been rehearsed. Brown eyes with matching hair simply shook his head without hesitation or even making direct eye contact, and altered his gaze to the window instead of the car's floor. The blue-eyed blonde in the adjacent seat looked and simply smiled at me. He also had nothing to say and simply returned his gaze to the road ahead.

Their reaction was as common as it had been before. As if they were under some sort of obligation to keep my brother's life hidden from me. Ran had never hid much from me. After all, we were the only family we had left.

I mean sure there were times he didn't want to talk about things…come to think of it he had a lot of secrets…things that he would never let boil to the surface.(Though they did from time to time and I am not as dense as I may have allowed myself to be.) He left things so open-ended…there was and still is so much I don't know…the only proof I found myself with was this old journal, the scars and on his body, and these three: Youji, Ken, and Omi. I will keep asking questions until get my answers.

Author's Note

***

Thanks so very much for reading. So, I haven't written much lately…especially, fan-fiction. It does feel good to write again…I also am always looking to improve! So please review even if you hate it! Um, I can't really tell you as to where I may be or may not be taking the story. However, I can tell you that I am playing with the idea that the second season and side b had never happened.


End file.
